Un Amor Entre-Cruzado
by Vernedett
Summary: Un Gato enamorado de una Mariquita y una Mariquita Enamorada de un Chico y un Chico que estaba enamorado de una Chica.
1. Una pequeña Duda

Otro akuma había sido purificado, el equipo de Paris era imparable.

Con el tiempo era cada vez más fuerte, no había duda de la gran pareja que hacían pero las apariencias engañan y esta apariencia le hacía espectáculo a la ciudad del amor.

La batalla finalizo, chocaron sus puños como su típico –"Ganamos"- Y aunque ambos comenzaron a reír se sentía un aire pesado.

-Cat Noir- Llamo Ladybug justo antes de que este se fuera. -¿Qué esta pasado?- le pregunto seria puesto que nuestro héroe felino llevaba más de un año siendo otro, el simpático y carismático gatito había perdido la gracia.

-Nada en absoluto- Respondió sin mirar atrás y levantando su bastón dispuesto a marcharse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse una mano lo detuvo, giro para ver un par de ojos azules que lo volvían loco pero, a los cuales ya no les era fiel –Lo siento _my Lady_ \- Sonrió sobreactuado y se hecho a nadar.

-¡No lo entiendo!- Gritaba la chica -¡Pero si hace un año le coqueteaba a Ladybug!- Se quejaba mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada –Estoy tan confundida-

-Tranquila Marinett- Le calmaba su prodigio –Deberías aclarar tus pensamientos antes de cometer un error-

-Pero Tikki-

-Sin peros Marinett- Le regaño –Hace apenas un año estabas enamorada de Adrien, ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?-

Y la pregunta llego más profundo de lo que Tikki imaginaba. Marinett sumergida en sus pensamientos más profundos lo asimilo.

-Adrien…- Y se dibujó en su rostro esa sonrisita torpe característica de ella, la cual borro inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía –Es imposible- Se lamentó –En el momento que comencé a dudar ya no creo que me guste como creía-

-No comprendo- Le decía la pequeña Tikki

-Es simple Tikki- Le explico –Adrien me gusta muchísimo, pero hay algo…hay alguien que hace que sienta algo diferente…Si sigo haciendo esto sería deshonesto, será mejor que lo olvide todo- Y acto seguido hundió su cabeza en la almohada una vez más.

-Bueno Plagg, hoy es un buen día-

Plagg solo gruño al escuchar a su compañero, el mismo que estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El chico rubio se despidió de Nathalie y salió de la limosina camino al salón de clases.

-Buenos días Marinett- le llamo el chico a su compañera de clases. Esta murmuro algo agachada sobre la mesa en la que es encontraba acostada.

Alya su mejor amiga le dio un par de codazos para que respondiera pero esta apenas se movió, solo levanto la mirada y vio a todos alrededor respondiendo –"Buenos días- Para después tomar su posición original.

Adrien agacho los hombros y le sonrió a Alya forzosamente, posterior a esto se sentó en su asiento junto a su mejor amigo Nino quien voltio a ver a Alya preguntando qué es lo que sucedía pero esta no supo responder.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le susurro Alya a su amiga a mitad de la clase

-Nada- Respondió esta

-¡¿Nada?!- Grito. Justo después todos sus compañeros la observaron -¿Cómo que nada?- Insistía –Adrien te saludo y tú solo pareces no estar interesada-

-No lo estoy- Respondió aun agachada-

Alya sabía que algo andaba completamente mal, Marinett llevaba tiempo siendo más extraña de o que ya lo era normalmente, faltar a clases y no llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar era algo completamente natural tanto como desaparecer casi en todo momento, pero que se comportara así por Adrien…eso si era verdaderamente extraño.

Decidió no insistir pues supuso que esta vez la chica iba enserio, se veía deprimida, triste y muchas veces desinteresada casi por todo, Marinett estaba dejando de ser esa personita alegre y de buen corazón que todos querían en el salón de clases.

Por otra parte Adrien también notaba todos estos cambios en la chica ojiazul preguntándose que podría hacer por ella, aun tartamudeaba cuando estaba cerca de él y a veces no podía completar ni media palabra pero ya hace tiempo que esto no se daba, pues cada vez que él se acercaba Marinett encontraba la manera de salir del lio sin mencionar que nunca estaba disponible, ella lo evitaba absolutamente todo el tiempo y Adrien no gozaba de tiempo para buscarla por todos lados como le gustaría.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando el instituto de parís?

-Antes de que acabe la clase- Decía la profesora –Harán un trabajo libre en parejas-

Todos suspiraron, la parte buena es que era un tema libre y podrían hablar de cualquiera cosa que le gustara, eso era mucho más interesante que hacerlo sobre algún libro viejo y aburrido o algún monumento de parís ya bien conocido.

-Les asignare a sus parejas-

-¡Yo quiero estar con Adrien!- Se escuchó una voz muy particular

-Lo siento Señorita Bourgeois, pero haremos las parejas a la suerte-

La rubia chasqueo los dedos haciendo un típico berrinche preguntando por que no podía ser la pareja de Adrien.

-Los primeros de cada fila por favor recojan un papel y ahí estará escrito el nombre de su compañero-

No había nada nuevo en hacer un trabajo en equipo común y corriente, pero lo que podría haber sido felicidad para Marinett tiempo atrás ahora en un terrible golpe de mala suerte.

¡Así es! ¿Cómo adivinaron?...!Nuestro apuesto hombre Rubio!...Esperen…!No!

Adrien torció los ojos y se detuvo de inmediato antes de que pudiera ser visto de mala manera, no debía demostrar su inconformidad y simplemente aceptaría lo que le había tocado, que no era tan malo pero hubiera preferido a otro tipo de compañera.

-Creo que seremos equipo esta vez Alya-

Alya sonrió y se sintió un poco incomoda al respecto, no sabía que estaba sucediendo con su amiga pero definitivamente involucraba al joven Agreste.

Marinett levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, sonrió débilmente y un poco feliz de ver a su compañero.

Nathaniel era un buen amigo y una buena persona, seguro que encontrarían un buen tema para hablar.

A Adrien le pareció poco divertido, antes no le habría tomado importancia pero esta vez se volvía diferente, el chico había comenzado a ver a Marinett de manera diferente, justa cuando se había dado cuenta de su enorme corazón y lo linda que era su timidez esta se había envuelta en penumbra.

Alya se percató de su inconformidad y decidió que en vez de sentirse incomoda llegaría la fondo de todo esto. -¿Celoso Agreste?- Dijo con tono burlón, justo como le decía a Marinett.

-Adrien rio por lo bajo –No soy muy bueno disimulando ¿verdad?- Agacho la mirada desconcertado.

-Hagamos algo- Le dijo la chica –Déjame elegir el tema y te ayudare con Marinett-

Adren rio divertido –No tengo nada que perder supongo- Giro a ver a Marinett- Ella, de todos modos parece que no le gusto-

-¿Gustarle?- Dijo sorprendida –Ella estaba enamorada de ti hasta hace poco-

Esto solo lo desanimo más

-Oh, perdón…- Se disculpó –La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que está pasando, no me lo ha querido decir, pero así como la ayude a ella te ayudare también-

-Solo quiero que ella vuelva a ser la de antes- Sus ojos estaban tristes –Ya sabes…La linda chica de coletas que ayudaba a todo aquel que no lo necesitaba-

Alya lo observo de pies a cabeza, ¿en que momento el tímido e inexpresivo Adrien había cambiado? Tanto Adrien como Marinett estaban actuando muy extraños.

Acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y le dijo a su nuevo compañero: -¡Hablaremos de Ladybug!-

Adrien hizo una mueca de descontento, realmente es un tema del que no quería hablar pero no había de otra.

-Y ya sé qué haremos en cuanto a Marinett-


	2. El Artista, La Mariquita y El Gato

-Bien- Dijo la morena –Esto es lo que haremos- Saco un plano y lo puso sobre la mesa de Adrien- Marinett me ha dicho que Nathaniel quiere hablar sobre el arte del museo así que irán juntos al museo esta tarde, justamente en una hora y nosotros iremos a espiarlos-

-Eso no está bien…-

-Amigo, ¿Quieres saber que está pasando sí o no?-

Adrien quien nunca había hecho nada interesante de su vida además de ser un súper héroe decidió que era momento de sacar al Gato que tenía dentro.

-Hagámoslo- Y sonrió característico a Cat Noir. -¿pero y el trabajo?-

-Tengo todo en mi blog, estará listo en un dos por tres-

Y terminada la conversación ambos se echaron a andar al museo.

Marinett estaba caminando junto a Nathaniel, quien llevaba su cabello recogido, pensaba que sería una buena ocasión para que la chica se fijara un poco más en él sobre todo después de haberla capturado cuando estaba akumatizado. Nuestra mariquita por otro lado iba con sus característicos colores rosas pero en vez de un pantalón y una camisa llevaba puesto un vestido que ella misma había diseñado. Parecía más una cita que un trabajo escolar.

-Ella se ve bien- Dijo el muchacho rubio escondido entre las personas del museo

-Tarde para que te des cuenta amigo- Suspiro Alya –Vamos, acerquémonos más-

Caminaron justo detrás de ello sin ser vistos, cuando se sentaron a admirar una obra de arte del museo, un famoso pintor de Francia había hecho un retrato de Cat Noir y Ladybug, uno donde representaba tantas batallas que habían combatido juntos.

Marinett suspiro cuando la vio, se sentía feliz de verse a sí misma siendo una heroína y no la cobarde que sentía ser, y ahí junto a Ladybug estaba ese Gato negro que la había salvado de tantas…con quien sentía una inmensa tranquilidad y confianza.

-Siempre te cuidare la espalda- Susurro casi inaudible

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto su acompañante

-Oh, nada- Respondiendo de inmediato –Es que esta pintura me gusta bastante-

-Sí, es muy hermosa- Dijo mientras miraba la pintura –Creo que el pintor capto bien aunque….-

-¿Aunque?-

-Creo que Cat Noir es poco apreciable-

-¿Cómo?- Frunció el seño

-Si…- La observaba

-¿No sientes como que Cat Noir debería estar a la par de Ladybug y no debajo de ella?-

-Ella observo y comprendió que decía Nathaniel-

En la pintura resaltaba tanto Ladybug que Cat Noir era invisible, siempre estando detrás de ella o por debajo durante los ataques, pero es a lo que se dedicaba aquel chico, a cuidarle la espalda... a protegerla.

"¿Qué nos pasó Cat?" Se torturaba a si misma

Sin duda Nathaniel tenía sangre de artista y comenzó a parlotear sobre qué era lo que le gustaba y disgustaba de la pintura -Sera un buen tema para un trabajo- finalizo

Marinett le sonrió y comenzaron a discutir como comenzar su trabajo.

-No han dicho nada interesante- Refunfuñaba Adrien

-Al menos estamos aquí para que nada pase entre esos dos-

Adrien se mostraba algo disgustado, Marinett parecía divertirse con Nathaniel y eso le causaba una sensación desconocida e incomoda.

Pasaron varias horas y estaban a punto de irse cuando Nathaniel se acercó a Marinett.

-Yo…Quería…-Estaba muy nervioso –Saber si…te….si te gustaría…-

Marinett sonrió forzada y se limitó a contestar –Lo siento- Bajo la mirada triste –No me siento nada bien- Trataba de disimular -¿Podemos irnos a casa por hoy?-

Nathaniel se acercó a ella y la fundió en un abrazo, era lo más atrevido que había hecho en toda su vida, el muchacho era mucho más tímido que la pequeña mariquita y aquello casi lo lleva a un colapso mental.

-Si necesita a alguien me tienes a mí- Le sonrió y después de soltarla le tendió su mano para que salieran del museo.

Adrien observo fijamente aquella acción, ¿Como se atrevía aquel chico a tocar a su Marinett? !Eso era inaudito!. Y con la sangre por los cielos y las mejillas coloradas trababa de hacer lo que hacia todo el tiempo...Guardarse sus sentimientos y comportarse sereno aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo.

"No tomes su mano" Pensaba el rubio "¡No lo hagas!" Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza

Después de esto Alya comenzó a hablar –Al menos no paso nada más- Interrumpió los pensamientos de Adrien

Pero Adrien estaba que echaba chispas y mirando como la ojiazul estaba entendiendo su mano hacia al pelirrojo, hizo algo que jamas pensó hacer en su vida.

-Lo siento Alya- Corrió en dirección opuesta y entro rápidamente aun armario de conserje.

-¡Plagg las Garras!- Y una vez terminada su transformación sin haber escuchado lo que decía su prodigio volvió como loco a aquel lugar donde se encontraba escondido hace unos minutos

Alya sorprendía de lo que había sucedido, decidió tomar sus cosas y retirarse a casa sin ser detectada, estaba un poco triste por Adrien...Pensaba que había sido una mala amiga al hacerlo espiar a Marinett y ver una escena poco agradable.

Para entonces, Cat Noir que corría por los pasillo cuando llego justo a tiempo para ver a Marinett caminando al lado de Nathaniel. No dejo que nada lo detuviera, corrió tan rápido como un Gato lo haría y pronto estuvo frente a ellos.

-Buenas noches- Dijo con tono burlón -Ah...El amor Joven es tan prometedor- Continuo diciendo con una mano en el pecho y moviendo sus ojos con gracia -Pero...- Se detuvo -Esta Damisela esta un poquito ocupada- Tomo a la chica sin preguntar, sin conciencia, con actos de reflejo y puro instinto animal -La cuidare por ti Nathaniel-

El pelirrojo se quedo mudo "¿Que acaba de pasar?.

Por otro lado la chica que iba arriba de Cat Noir de edificio en edifico saltando con su bastón estaba completamente muda, con la mente en blanco y un millón de dudas por todos lados. Cuando pararon en un edificio, este no la soltó, solo dio un largo respiro...-Alguien quiere conocerte- Le dijo a la chica -Pero no quiero llevarte a la fuerza-

-Me has traído aquí a la fuerza- Siendo duras con sus palabras

Bajo sus orejas -Es verdad- La bajo de sus brazos para que estuviera frente a él -Pero yo le prometí a esa persona que no dejaría que nadie se te acercara-

Marinett estaba furiosa, por un momento se sentía feliz de ser capturada por el Gato Negro que comenzó a preferir antes que a Adrien. Lo confirmaba en ese momento, el guapo, amable, caballeros y tranquilo Adrien era un príncipe de sueño con sencillez y humildad inigualable, pero Cat Noir era Original, distinto, decidido, con personalidad y sobretodo Honesto...Siempre tan libre...Era lo que mas le gustaba, lo que quería y a quien ella quería. No había mas dudas.

Pero ahí parada frente a él escuchando como le había prometido a alguien mas cuidarla, se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla.

"Los Gatos negros no traen mas que mala suerte"


End file.
